


The Rebels

by JackRaiser



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRaiser/pseuds/JackRaiser
Summary: EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:-Dig's appareance is based on Chad Gray. Singer of Mudvayne. His name is also taken from Mudvayne's song of the same name. It also fits, since a lot of names in Invader Zim are composed of three letters. Also, the show came out in the early 2000s, the Nu Metal era.





	The Rebels

Zim is in the lab of his base. Gir won't stop jumping around.  
ZIM: Gir! Quit your noise!  
GIR: But I don't wanna!  
ZIM: I'm trying to contact the tallest here! I need you to keep quiet!  
Gir salutes Zim and goes somewhere else while Zim continues to try to call the tallest.  
ZIM: What is wrong with this thing? I could have sworn it was working perfectly yesterday!  
Gir is chewing some wires causing the giant monitor not to work.  
Zim keeps trying to make it work.  
There's a little levitating yellow ball.Gir approaches it and tries to poke it.  
ZIM: DON'T TOUCH THAT!! It's an important piece that...  
Gir pokes it.  
KABLAM!  
We have a huge explosion that throws Zim and Gir away.  
ZIM: Urrghhhh..., ughhhhhh...  
Zim's right antenna is broken and has his left eye hanging from his socket, which he puts back. Gir is all burned.  
GIR: It went KABLAM!! Again! Again!  
ZIM: GIR!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW??!!  
GIR: I touched the little shiny ball.  
Zim gets extremely pissed.  
GIR: You gonna yell at me now?  
ZIM: Yell at you!? I should...! Ngh, maybe later. I need to fix your damage! But first I must contact the tallest now!  
A piece of concrete falls on Zim's head.  
ZIM: UGHHH!  
Zim gets up and tries to call the tallest.  
ZIM: My tallest!? My tallest! Wait a minute they can't see the base in this state! What would they think?!  
GIR: Awww, I miss the shiny ball.  
ZIM: Grrrr! Do you know what you broke Gir?! It was an important piece I was working on for the last months! Once finished it would have caused all humans to be stupidly attracted to it, therefore I would have taken that chance to make them obey me! Whoever had that thing in his power could have controlled the whole universe! And now because of YOUR impertinence I have to make another one from scratch!!  
Gir just stares at him. Suddenly he takes a cookie out of his head and starts eating it while he nods with his head. Zim just looks at him confused with his eyes wide open, but then starts to clench his teeth and fists in pure anger.  
ZIM: Fine, we might as well go and get material to repair the device.  
Zim and Gir travel to space on their voot cruiser.  
ZIM: The materials for the device were easily acquired from different surrounding planets, if we hurry up this will take no more than four Earthly hours. And Gir you better not cause any more trouble, I'm serious now your behaviour can put the entire mission in...  
Zim's voot cruiser is attacked by an invisible ship.  
ZIM: UH!?? WHAT WAS THAT!??  
GIR: I heard it! It was KABLAAAM!!!  
ZIM: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!  
GIR: Yay!!  
ZIM: Where is it coming from? I can't see where the attacks are coming from! I can't see the projectiles! ARGGHH!  
The ship continues to get hit.  
GIR: YAY! WE GUNNA DIE!!  
ZIM: You will regret the day you ever dare to attack Zim!!! I-AM-ZIII...!!!  
BOOM!  
Everything goes black.  
Zim is waken up. He's being held in a stasis field.  
ZIM: Uhh! Uh...! My tallest??  
Zim is extremely confused.  
DIG: Not quite.  
Zim is surrounded by tall irkens. The one closest to Zim, named Dig, has messy spiky blue hair and a split in two blue beard, so long that almost touches the floor. He's the leader. All other tallest have punkish and nu metallish looks as well.  
ZIM: Eh?! Who are you?!!  
DIG: We are the rebels! Space pirates! We have abandoned the irken empire in order to do our business and our business only! We take no order from anyone!! We have been travelling throughout the entire outer space for generations!  
ZIM: Rebels?! Irken rebels??!! What kind of joke is this?!! Have you no shame?! Have you no honor?!! You're a disgrace!! You wait until the empire finds out  
about this!!  
DIG: Don't talk to us about the empire! Always following orders. Destroy this planet, destroy that planet. There's no way I'm gonna spend the rest of my life obeying anyone! It was a very long time ago...  
Dig tells his story and a flashback starts.  
DIG: I was finishing my training as an elite. I was hoping I could become an invader for the empire. But something happened, and my report got missing. It wasn't until then that I found out that the Tallest  
confused my report for a food list! I objected which wasn't taken very well. So I was to be jailed and put away for disrespecting my superiors. After all the time I spent training, after all my years of hard work and loyalty. I spent years in that hellish hole. It was then I had another chance to attempt my training as an elite once again, and so I did. BUT THEN THE SAME DAMN THING HAPPENED! This time they confused my report for a goddamn snack!!! They fucking ATE MY REPORT!!!! That was it! I would take this no more! I was to secretely kill the tallest so maybe some other actually competent ones could take their place! It was all perfectly planned. But right at the last moment, fate went against me once again. I had to escape! No way I could stand a chance against all of them! I managed to get away by stealing one of the voot cruisers.  
Time passed by, until I was attacked by a mysterious ship. It turned out the attackers were all irkens who had rebelled against the empire! People tired of taking orders. Former elites, even former invaders! They  
have been assaulting and stealing throughout the universe all these times. I was given the choice of joining, or being destroyed. My decision was obvious. So after years of attacking, assaulting and looting I  
became their leader. The leader of the rebels.  
Flashback while Dig talks:  
Dig is wearing the elite uniform but his superior shakes his head due to his report going missing. He opens his eyes wide open in shock. The tallest read what they think it's their snack list but they realize it's not, so they throw it away. Dig angrily talks to the control brains and again opens his eyes wide open in shock due to their response. He sits in a dirty cell, looking down, angry and without his elite uniform. Then he's dressed as an elite again, but his superior again shakes his head due to his report gone missing. The tallest are eating sitting in their chairs watching a puppet show.  
TALLEST RED: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Tallest purple tries to grab some snacks next to him, he has his eyes closed due to the laughter and can't control himself. Instead he takes Dig's report and takes a bite out of it. He just keeps laughing and doesn't even care that he's not eating food. Dig is extremely enraged. Some time later he attempts the assassination. The tallest are watching their servants beat each with  
steel poles. Dig is carrying a laser rifle and aims it at tallest red.  
TALLEST RED: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Tallest red laughs and accidentally throws his soda away which lands on Dig's face making him miss his shot. This one landing on Tallest Purple's chair.  
TALLEST RED: HUH?! Where did that came from!?  
Everyone turns back and manages to see Dig.  
TALLEST RED: GET HIM!  
Dig runs as fast as possible. He's being hunted by irken guards carrying shock spears. Dig eventually finds a voot cruiser and manages to get it to work and fly away as fast as possible. Time later, still drifting through space, disillusioned, Dig is attacked by a ship. He cannot see where the shots are coming from. One last shot knocks him out and then wakes up in a stasis field, surrounded by a bunch of tall irkens staring at him.  
End of flashback.  
ZIM: Ughhh...! When the tallest find out about this they'll...!  
DIG: Oh, I don't think they'll be finding out anytime soon.  
Dig attempts to kill Zim by pushing a button that starts making Zim go like a balloon and almost explode.  
ZIM: What the..?!! ARRRGGHH!!!  
Suddenly Gir jumps through a wall with a ball like artifact of the rebels and brakes the controls saving Zim.  
GIR: Weeeeeeehoooo!!  
DIG: What is that?!!  
Zim falls to the ground, meanwhile Gir is hitting the rebels' heads and destroying the ship. It comes a moment when the artifact Gir is using just explodes.  
ZIM: Gir!! Hurry up! We gotta get outta here!!!  
Gir and Zim get out of the room running in order to find their ship.  
DIG: DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!!  
All rebels go after them.  
Zim gets his spider legs out and puts Gir on his back to escape faster.  
The rebels after them are wielding laser guns.  
Zim runs on his spider legs as fast as he can through the hallways of the rebel ship while Gir is holding on his antennas.  
The rebels catch sight of Zim and start shooting at him. Zim looks back worried as hell as he tries to go even faster.  
He stumbles upon a couple of wide pipes and accidentally makes a hole in one of them with his spider legs. This makes some sort of boiling gas come out of it and actually burn one of the rebels to death. He realizes this and takes advantage of it. He destroys all the pipes and keeps running away.  
The rebels stop at the horrible sight of their crew member dying a slow horrible death and take an alternate path. Zim is still escaping, and the rebels still after him.  
Eventually he finds his voot cruiser and gets on it. He starts the ship and manages to escape their ship by crashing through a wall. Some rebels arrive the scene and at least three get sucked into space and eventually exploding. Zim and Gir, still holding his antennas from behind his head, manage to get away but not fast enough.  
ZIM: We got to get out of here and tell the Tallest about this! Now! UH!? The button for hyper speed is gone! Gir!  
Find it! NOW!!  
GIR: YESSIR!!  
Gir jumps to try to find the button.  
ZIM: I just hope is around here somehwere!  
Dig talks to Zim from their ship via a screen.  
DIG: It seems the tallest have ran out of invaders, and have started to give missions to their lowest sheep.  
ZIM: Fool! I am Zim! Irken invader! You would recognize it if you had any honor left in you!  
DIG: You would recognize how pathetic you are if you were even a bit of what you claim you are! Now for our last hit we...  
Gir finds the lost button.  
GIR: I FOUND IT!!  
Zim's ship goes away flying at high speed.  
ZIM AND GIR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
They're out of reach.  
IRKEN REBEL: We lost them.  
DIG: Damn it!!  
Dig throws his laser gun to the wall and it bounces hitting him in the head throwing him to the floor.  
DIG: OUCH!  
He gets up.  
DIG: Oh nevermind then, we'll meet again. Ahahahahahahaha!  
Dig keeps laughing and the others join in. After a while Dig stops first and eventually the others stop as well awkwardly.  
DIG: Okay. Now let's head east. Shmibleeh, here we go!  
Their ship flies away.  
Meanwhile back at Zim's base.  
ZIM: Finally I can contact the tallest once again, I'm sure they'll be disgusted once they find out about the irken rebels, GRRRRRRR! The sole mention of them just digusts me!  
Now Gir, don't go and break anything now. I seriously need to call the tallest and I can't be interrupted again!  
GIR: Okee do!  
Gir leaves.  
Zim goes to the giant monitor.  
ZIM: Hmmm, let's see, ah! Here it goes!  
GIR: LOKEEE WHAT I FOUND!!!!  
Gir jumps out of nowhere with Zim's jetpack and starts breaking everything again.  
ZIM: GIR!! NOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
Meanwhile at the Massive. The tallest look at the giant screen.  
TALLEST RED: Sigh, another failed call from Zim.  
TALLEST PURPLE: What is he up to now?  
TALLEST RED: Meh, who cares? Anyway. Hey you!  
BOB: Yes my tallest.  
TALLEST RED: How about a little dance?  
BOB: But my tallest, I...  
TALLEST RED: Dance I tell you! And don't your drop those things or we'll throw you to the sun! NOW DANCE!!  
Bob starts tearing up.  
The tallest laugh.  
AN END.

**Author's Note:**

> EASTER EGGS AND REFERENCES:  
> -Dig's appareance is based on Chad Gray. Singer of Mudvayne. His name is also taken from Mudvayne's song of the same name. It also fits, since a lot of names in Invader Zim are composed of three letters. Also, the show came out in the early 2000s, the Nu Metal era.


End file.
